Yellow Ribbons
by Elephantsneedwater
Summary: Maybe it was the late nights on the plane, the numerous hotels, the serial killers they profiled, or the close calls, whatever it was that made her start noticing small things about him, she wished it'd stop. Derek Morgan was cocky, brazen, smart and extremely handsome. He was also her colleague and the one person she never expected to love this much. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings

I idly stirred my now cold coffee with the red slim straw, as my eyes scanned the computer screen. My report was due first thing in the morning and my brain was screaming at me to go over it again, just one more time. I've been over my report at least three times now. Fearful it wasn't perfect.

It was late and I didn't want to leave the office until it was perfect, but my eyes were growing heavy and a headache was pulsing behind my right eye. With a heavy sigh, I saved my latest rendition, sure to change it in the morning, gathered my things, and stood up to leave. I made it to the file cabinet before I saw him.

The air around me was quiet, deafening almost as loud as the blood rushing to my head as my heart sped up. Walking in was the man who had killed entire families, young children and their parents. He was smaller than I had imagined; almost frail looking.

Derek Morgan, one of the Agents on the BAU team that was the lead on the case, had a tight grip on the other man's forearm as he led him inside.

The man was speaking to people. I stared, shocked, and slightly scared that this man, so ordinary and fragile looking, was speaking to everyone around him. My eyes grew wider as his eyes settled on me, his lips pulled into a smile and his words flowed out so calmly.

"Hello, how are you?"

His voice was even light and airy and so not how I had expected it. His whole outlook was not how I had expected. My lips pursed together and I caught Agent Morgan's eye as he shoved the man ahead, his eyes ripping from my face.

The minute he was gone it was like the whole room had let out a collective breath. Everyone was holding it, in fear and awe. My palms clammed up and I pushed a dark brown curl behind my ear, ducked my head and hurried out of the building. I didn't want to see another murderer tonight.

Once home, I showered in a sleepy daze and dressed. My room was warm and I kept the lights low cautious of my headache and set my alarm. I, like everyone else, had seen the crime scene photos. Seen the children dressed in their pajamas and their faces void of any life, calm and rid of their nightmare. The parents resting now, saddened, but glad their children weren't being terrified anymore. They were all so calm in the photos that I was glad you couldn't see the pain on their faces. Couldn't read their thoughts across their foreheads.

Sleep never came easy to me, I'd usually have to calm myself down. I always got worked up on cases; I was told I was too empathetic. Tonight though, I was asleep in no time, but the terrors that chased me through the night were all the same. The cases I worked on always followed me home. My brain memorizing every little detail. Never leaving, never fading. Always ingrained into my mind like I had just seen it.

" ** _Good morning, the time is 06:30-,"_**

My hand slapped down on my alarm clock and I groaned rolling over in bed. Morning always came too fast.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and out the door, halfway to my favorite coffee shop.

My heeled toe tapped against the floor as the lady three ahead of me argued over her hot chocolate being too hot. I had exactly seven minutes until I needed to be out the door. Never spent longer than ten minutes in line. A minute and a half passed and I turned on my heel, hurrying out the door.

Opting for the coffee at work, two sugars and no creamer, a red straw and the banana I stashed in my purse, I began to wake up my computer. My feet pushed my chair from side to side as I relaxed. The night before creeped to the front of my mind as my eyes settled on the file cabinets.

"Hey, Flynn," The familiar cheerful voice of my colleague broke my thought process. I smiled up at Gillian.

"Hey, Gill,"

Her perfect dark brows stitched together, "Whoa, what's got you in the dumps," She asked while she made herself comfortable on the edge of my desk.

"That UNSUB, Karl, he said hello to me and I can't figure out why he would even speak to anyone in the first place," I explained to her chewing on the red straw.

"He wanted to show dominance and control over the situation. Play up his innocence, and by speaking to the people around him he wanted a reaction," A deep authoritative voice spoke and I spun around to see Gideon standing in front of me, hot steaming coffee in hand.

I immediately stood up, taken off guard by the profiler.

"To me it seemed like he was trying to downplay the arrest, make it seem like you guys had the wrong guy. I wasn't able to read the reports, but he killed the father last, right? His marriage was in shambles and he punished those families for letting their marriage go down that same path," Once I began speaking it was hard to get me to stop. I noticed Gideon squint his eyes slightly, maybe I had said the wrong thing?

"You didn't read the reports?"

"No," I shifted slightly and looked down," I only saw the photos and heard your profile,"

Gideon nodded and smiled before walking away, he turned back around, "Agent Flynn, before your shift is over come see me,"

Gillian and I just looked at each other.

"Think they're recruiting you?" She exclaimed slapping my shoulder excitedly.

I looked at her a bit worried that they just might be.

My palms were sweating and I fixed my grip on the strap of my purse before I knocked.

"Come in,"

"You said you wanted to see me Agent Gideon?"

I walked into his office and sat down in front of him, he was busy going over a file of some sort. My mind was starting to race trying to figure out why he wanted to see me. Could it be that he was recruiting me?

"I want you to tell me what you make of these reports and give me a profile," He slid the file towards me.

The reports were blacked out in certain parts of the text. Even the race, sex, and eye color were redacted.

"This is an old case? Why give me an old case?"

"Just tell me what you see, Flynn," Gideon spoke now getting up from his desk to go over to his book shelf. My eyes followed him, but quickly went back to the task at hand when he gave me a stern look.

A few moments later, Gideon spoke up and asked if I had figured it out.

"Yes, I have a profile,"

He sat back down and I placed the file on the desk and sat up straight.

"He's a white male, mid-twenties and has an acute personality disorder. From his previous arrest it's evident he has a problem with authority and has anger problems. His victims are young women, women he sees everyday either at work or coffee shops. These women don't give him the time of day and this leaves me to believe that he also has a narcissist personality. The way he has his victims perched in front of a mirror aren't so he can watch them as he rapes them it's so he can watch himself. Watch her -,"

"You can stop right there," Gideon says, he leans forward and I notice the same subtle squint as earlier.

"Why do you keep squinting at me? It's subtle, but you've done it twice today,"

"You tell me,"

"You're assessing me. I'm either saying something you don't like or I'm saying something you do like. Or you just don't like me, but I'd like to believe that's not it," I smile slightly at him.

"Your anxiety, is that under control?"

"Yes,"

"It makes me just a little bit more aware of others and my surroundings. It was worse when I was a kid, I haven't had an attack in ten years… now it's just something that's a part of me. Does me having anxiety hinder whatever it is that I'm doing here?"

"Not at all, it actually helps your situation. Starting tomorrow you report to me and Hotch,"

"In the round table room?" I couldn't hold my smile back, "Thank you, Agent Gideon. I won't disappoint you,"

"I have no doubts about that, but I need you to be ready. You're free to go,"

I quickly stood up, excited to start my new position.

"Agent Gideon do you want me to keep your door open?" I asked hand on the door knob.

"Open. Flynn? It's Gideon. Drop the Agent,"

I nodded and walked out my head high, shoulders rolled back and the biggest smile on my face I'd had in weeks.

 _ **Due to the insane sane lack of Derek/OC stories on here I wrote one myself. I'm currently working on chapter 2 and that'll be finished tomorrow. Please, read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I've been apart of the Gideon's team for exactly 21 hours and I was already late. Quickly, I hurried through the bull pen. I couldn't believe amidst my excitement the night before I hadn't set my alarm. I woke up twenty minutes late.

Ahead of me the door was closed and I cursed under my breath, readied myself for all the stares I was going to get and turned the knob. Just as I thought, everyone looked at me, but only for a split second as I averted my gaze and sat next to Garcia.

"Everyone, this Agent Elise Flynn she'll be joining us," Gideon introduced me and I shared a tight lipped smile with the voices who said their hellos.

I shouldn't have been late. I can't believe I was late. We've all worked in the bullpen together for a few years now so I shouldn't be this nervous, but I was. These people weren't new to me at all, well except Elle.

Garcia, next to me nudge my knee and smiled at me mouthing hello. I smiled back and turned my attention to the case. Agent Morgan glanced at me twice now-and I tried not to look at him again, but then he did it again. This time I held his gaze until Gideon spoke out.

"Flynn, what do you see?"

Now not only was the man who kept looking at me now actually looking at me, but so was everyone else. In the quick seconds I had before I had to answer Gideon, I noticed Agent Greenaway raise her eyebrow, Agent Reid just simply looked at me. J.J who I've spoken to a few times smiled what I believe to be a genuine smile, and Agent Hotchner just stared.

My eyes immediately went to the board. Scanning over the photos of the case.

"What is it you want to me to tell you?" I asked, hearing a scoff come from Agent Morgan's direction. I forced myself not to avert my eyes and just kept eye contact with Gideon.

"Do you want me to tell you that on the first victim he lost control, you can see that by the way the ligature marks on her neck are not consistent. He was more aggressive with the second and third victims. He keeps getting more and more aggressive with each victim. He also has either a limp or is carrying a second fire arm," In this moment I looked around to see faces that weren't judging me, but faces that seemed amazed.

"You got all that from looking at those photos for just a few seconds?" Agent Morgan asked me leaning forward,"Hot damn, Reid you may have competition," Agent Morgan winked at me before slapping Agent Reid's arm who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm not here to be of competition," I shot back eyeing Agent Morgan who just looked away, his lips taunt.

"Wheels up in twenty, we'll finish this on the way to Jacksonville," Agent Hotchner said.

I stood up with everybody else and watched Garcia walk towards her area before Gideon pulled me aside.

"Did I do alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just fine. I need you to go with Garcia. Help her back here," Gideon told me.

"Wait, why am I not going with? I did well enough with my answers, right? Did I say something wrong-," my mind began to shoot off all the different ways I could have worded things.

"No, you did everything right, but I need you back here with Garcia, I need your mind back here, Flynn," He assured me.

I nodded and watched Agent Morgan glance at me from the bull pen. I averted my gaze and headed the other way while my new team headed another.

For the next two weeks I was sent to stay with Garcia while everyone else flew off. At first it really bothered me, but after the first case I began to understand why I was sent there. Between helping here and the training classes I had to finish there wasn't a point for me to be flying out with them as well.

The way she communicates with everyone is downright comical and I'm left wondering what will be said to me once I'm in the field. Reid never has a satisfied tone when she calls him honey or throws out a sexual joke. Amazingly, she keeps it pretty professional with Hotch and Gideon, minus the few times she speaks before knowing who is on the other end.

Garcia's and Morgan's relationship however, is as plain as day. The way they banter back and forth is quite a treat to watch. I'm sure a few people find it uncomfortable, but I'm just amazed at how quickly some of these words fly from her lips.

"Hey yo, Garcia! One tofu stir fry for you and one pepper steak for me," I excitedly declared carrying in our Chinese food. The meals were hot against my skin and for a brief second I wondered if I could get burned through Styrofoam.

"You are a sweet, sweet angel!"

"I try to be on occasion," I smirked when she laughed.

"Naughty, naughty,"

"Anything popping up?" I smiled at her as she dug into her food trying to concentrate on the screen at the same time.

"You know you can look away for a second to eat, Garcia,"

"Not when there's an undercover cop missing," Her voice was stern and angry before I noticed her shoulders slump and she turned to me,"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just not used to them being-,"

"Alive?" I answered.

She nodded her smile not reaching her eyes.

"We'll find him Garcia."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"The Popular Kids"

Every week I keep a bag of clothes and things I'd need if I was able to go with them, under my desk. Every week it's been a "No", a "Not just yet". And every week I bring fresh clothes. I twirled in my chair drinking my coffee as I watched the clock.

9:46.

New cases were discussed at 10 and I noticed to the right of me Morgan and Reid talking in the kitchen. Elle was busy scrolling through something on her computer screen so I turned my attention to the two men before me.

Reid and I hit it off after a few days. He was a bit stand offish at first. I genuinely like hanging out with him. The way our minds work so similar, but at the same time so differently piqued my interest. His IQ is exceptionally higher than mine, but he's not one to try to one up another person. I watched him pour a copious amount of sugar into his coffee and wondered if he was sleeping alright.

The only other person I had yet to gel with-per say- was Morgan. We kind of just flit around each other like hummingbirds do with a flower. I've tried to interject myself into conversations with him in a way I think might stop him from side eyeing me. Nothing has worked as of yet.

"Flynn!" Morgans deep and slightly annoyed voice shakes me from my thought process. He seems to be waiting for me.

"Let's go."

I perked up at this and quickly stood up smoothing my top, and it's in this moment that I realize he and I are wearing the same color scheme. My eyes roll and I open my mouth to have say on the thought, but shut it when we catch up to everyone else. The moment we all round the corner into the room JJ begins to speak.

"McAllister. Western slope of Massanutten Mountain in Virginia. Two bodies discovered in the woods, both with apparent blunt trauma to the head,"

The moment she placed the photos and file on the table we all converge onto it like moths to a flame.

"Skeletons?"

"One of them. The second victim was just killed this morning."

I glance at JJ before looking at the photo.

"How do we know there's a connection?" Elle wondered looking up at Gideon from her seat.

I'm glad she asked because I was starting to wonder the same thing.

"Found about seventy-five feet apart with nearly identical head wounds." Hotch explained as if that part was all that was needed for us to get involved.

Next to me I felt Morgan shift,"Where's the rest of the case file?"

"There isn't one. The sheriffs are on the scene waiting for us."

"There location is only half hour by plane," JJ told us.

I picked up the photo of the skeleton,"This body has been there for weeks if not months, and that's a fresh kill. What else is there besides these two deaths connecting the cases?"

"I'm with Flynn on this, what's the rush?" Morgan looked at me in agreement.

"Well, there was evidence on the scene that could cause a bit of public uproar,"

"Satanic cult," Gideon dropped the photo he was holding onto the table before us and all of our eyes took in the engraved tree.

"Wheels up in twenty everybody. Flynn, you can finally make good use of that bag under your desk,"

My breath caught in my throat and I looked up at Gideon wide eyed, the biggest smile spreading across my face.

En Route-

"JJ, we obviously need to keep this out of the press as long as possible," Hotch told her as he walked past. I sat in front of JJ who was going through a few files. I looked up from my book when Elle spoke up behind me.

"There was a nationwide scare in the 1980's involving satanic ritual killings and abuse. The satanic panic, it was called," Reid explained.

I didn't have time to change before we left and now we had less than 15 minutes until we landed and Derek was taking his sweet old time.

"Didn't they find all that to be false, though?" I asked turning in my chair to look at the group,"I mean even in the Memphis Three case, they claimed killing those boys were because of a satanic ritual, but nothing could be found to back that up,"

Morgan tapped my arm as he passed me. I nodded, taking in his changed clothes.

As I changed in the back room I listened to them talk. I began to wonder if this could actually be a satanic cult.

Quickly, I unbuttoned my light blue blouse and folded it into my bag. I pulled a dark red sweatshirt over my head and pulled down my black dress pants tucking them into the duffel. After I pulled up my dark jeans and slipped on my black tennis shoes I made my way out, and in good timing too because we were beginning to land.

The crime scene was deep into the woods and we split up. JJ, Gideon and Reid went to look at the tree and the old body while everyone else went to the new one.

The body was already removed and I was standing near Hotch and one of the sheriffs, looking out at the vastness of the woods.

"...I know he used to run out here on the mountain all the time."

"Was he out here running today?"

"He was wearing sweats,"

"Was this a crime of opportunity or was the unsub laying in wait for this kid specifically?"

"You think he targeted the kid?" I asked Morgan.

"It's a possibility,"

We discussed the case for a moment coming to the conclusion that the victim was killed by a weapon of opportunity. Hotch thought maybe a rock, but Elle brought up a good point: why was he killed on such a well traveled path.

"What if someone was with him? Someone he wasn't expecting? That's why he was killed here?" I wondered aloud, just as a woman came rushing down to the crime scene, livid, screaming that her daughter was missing and that she was here.

I exchanged a worried look with Morgan who had looked at me the moment I opened my mouth. This case just got a bit more cutthroat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to all who liked and followed 'Yellow Ribbons'. I really appreciate it, I'd love to see some reviews. Don't be shy! Chapter 4 will be up soon, it'll be a bit of a filler right before the S1 finale._**

* * *

JJ went to go tell the Sheriff that it's better to use the locals to search for Cherish Hanson. After a while, Reid decided to join her. I stayed and discussed the case with Elle, my eyes every now and then trailing to Morgan.

I kept wanting to talk to him, but we never seemed to be alone together. I adjusted my light weight jacket and watched Elle bend to tie her laces.

"Are those cold weather boots? Didn't bring hiking shoes?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have any," Elle laughs standing up, "These were the next best things," she kicked her foot out.

"We've got to get you better shoes. Running shoes would have been better,"

"A shopping spree after this trek in the woods, I'm game,"

* * *

Eventually, the locals showed up and we were split into groups.

"Alright, if you see anything suspicious, please bring it to my attention. Be thorough and don't rush," I shoved my hands into my pockets and turned to lead my group.

Keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious and anything suspicious was a bit difficult. I didn't stay in the front, mostly because I didn't know the land, but my group was mostly men and high schoolers. I didn't want to be caught off guard if anything went south.

One of the jocks came up to me, I noticed the way he smiled and by the quick look over his shoulder that I already knew how this conversation was going to go, it's how all these conversations go.

"So, you're an FBI Agent?" He asked.

"That's what my badge says," I replied, trying to keep my voice light.

"Think we're going to find Cherish?" He looked down at me, his eyes swimming with worry.

"I hope so, just keep your eyes out for anything that could help,"

"What happens if the guy who did this, attacks here?"

"He won't,"

"How do you know?"

"If he's here now, which he might be. He's not looking to start something he wants to interject himself into the investigation. It makes him feel in control. He won't try anything, but if he does for some odd reason, I'm here and so is Officer Stanley," I reassured him as I checked in a bush.

I heard him scoff, "I'm sorry, but you're going to protect us? I'm bigger than you,"

I rolled my eyes. Ah, there it was, "I also have hand to hand combat and I have a gun. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to searching for your friend and not worry about what I can and cannot do,"

I walked away picking up my pace. Ahead of me I could see Morgan's group and took this opportunity.

"Hey, Morgan," I called to him hiking up the slight hill.

He gave me a quick look over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the trail ahead, "Flynn, what can I do for you,"

"I just had a conversation with one of the jocks he surprisingly didn't hit on me," A nervous laugh escaped my lips, "but did question my, how would I put this? He wondered how intimidating I could be,"

Morgan looked down at me, I couldn't see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. Why would he be wearing shades when it's overcast?

"Was there a question in there?"

"Oh, know any way I could be more intimidating?"

"Flynn," He stopped and turned his attention to me, "You're a 5'2" female who carries a gun and can read body language like you would a Dr. Seuss book, you're already intimidating,"

I stared up at him for a few seconds a bit nervous that I couldn't see his eyes.

"Is that why you don't like me?" My voice dropped and I cursed, what happened to my confidence? I was so scared to hear his answer. I didn't want to be disliked by anyone.

Morgan let out a laugh and he smiled at me, "You're serious? Flynn, I do like you, I don't have a problem with you I just-,"

"Just what? See me as someone smaller than you that you need to protect, like you are with Reid? I don't need your protection, granted it may be needed in some situations, but don't look at me like I'm somebody weaker than you, based off my size. Like you said, I can read body language pretty well, and I figured you out from the get go," My anger took ahold of me and didn't let go until the last word left my lips.

"Don't profile me," Morgan threatened, his lips thin and his jaw tense.

"Oh, it isn't just you, it's everybody. It's what I do, Agent Morgan. I observe everybody 24/7," I knew I needed to walk away and I quickly turned away from him, hiking up the hill.

After no luck with the search except a bloody note Elle found, the locals were sent home and we all gathered at the station. It's been hours now and the chances of finding Cherish alive were quickly diminishing. I tried not to let my annoyance with Morgan get the best of me, but Gideon picked up on it rather quickly.

He handed me a cup of coffee and I looked up at him. I was reviewing the case to help come up with a profile.

"What's bothering you?" Gideon asked sitting down in front of me.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"If this was too early-,"

"No! It's not that. I have no problem being here, Gideon," I sighed and pushed the file away, "It's just I've gotten along with everybody, but Morgan. I'm not sure what I did to make him dislike me,"

"Flynn, you worry too much about a lot of little things and I know you've been trying to figure us all out since you joined. Morgan is a very straight forward guy, who feels the need to protect his friends,"

"Did I overreact when I scolded him earlier?" I grimaced now worried he really didn't like me.

"You scolded Morgan? Is that why he's been quiet? He's a big guy, don't worry about it, just get ready to help us solve this case," Gideon patted my shoulder as he walked away and I snuck a look at Morgan who was on the phone, his back to me.

I know now why Gideon kept me out of the field for so long, I worried about everything at once and if I didn't learn to silence this worry it was going to cause problems.

I sipped my coffee and looked over the case now trying to come up with best apology ever.

"They're ready," JJ announced.

I perked up and stood next to Reid as Hotch began with the profile.

"Contrary to popular belief, there has never been a proven case of satanic ritual killing. Never a verified human sacrifice. Having said that, there have been isolated cases of animal sacrifice…and many, many cases of vandalism in the name of Satan."

Morgan spoke next from his seat on the desk near Elle as I listened to him explain it to the room I looked over at our audience. The Sheriffs boy was still here listening intently. Reid did say he was interested in becoming a profiled. I moved onto to a few of the other men until Cory spoke up.

He said he knew somebody who fit our profile.

The music was loud and clear when we pulled up the house. Cars blocked the driveway and trees moved about in the wind.

Flashlights up and guns out we ventured into the property. It wasn't even a house really, there were so many mismatched pieces that it looked rundown.

I got into position by the second front entrance next to Morgan who nodded, and I pulled the door open following him into the house.

"FBI! Don't move! Where's Zizzo?!"

"Hey, keep your hands up!" I hollered at one of the male teens.

The Sheriffs took point on the teenagers and we followed Morgan past a beaded archway to find the man we were looking for.

Zizzo was the epitome of the punk ass kid in high school. Dark kohl liner rimmed his eyes, his black painted fingers were held up high as he raised his arms, a weird menacing smile spread across his face as he looked at all of us.

Morgan detained him and Elle and Hotch hauled him off to the SUV. I holstered my weapon and wiped my hands on my jeans. The drugs in the air were beginning to cling to my hair.

"Send the kids home, we don't need them," I told one of the deputies.

"But-,"

"Hey, we got our guy. Send them home like she said," I could feel Morgan's presence behind me.

The man looked between us two before telling the teenagers to go home. Hotch needed us to stay here until they came bank.

As the house grew quieter I walked around. It was such a cliched hangout. All the writing on the wall, the booze and drugs strewn about started me thinking that these teenagers and this Zizzo guy were all talk and no bite. There'd be some signs of satanic rituals or sacrifices somewhere. So far there was none of that. Just poorly vented house with odd sayings written about. After about ten minutes I headed back outside.

"Guys, I don't think Zizzo did this. He's just an obsessor of this satanic bullshit. We missed something," I explained just as a car came fast down the driveway, and Cory ran up to us asking about Cherish.

My hand immediately went to my weapon just like Morgan's did and as we listened to him speak, I began to suspect him. He fit the profile and has been involved from the beginning.

"Did you check all over?

"We searched the whole house," Reid answered.

"What about the outbuilding?"

"Outbuilding?" Morgan repeated his brow furrowed as he watched Cory.

"Why didn't you mention this before, Cory?" I asked.

"I thought Cherish would be here with Zizzo. It's like a sluice structure or something. He took me there once. It's this way," Cory bolted past us into the woods.

All three of us exchanged looks and followed. It was a short hike up a hill towards the back.

"Morgan-," I began.

"I know," He cut me off.

I nodded and followed him through the trees, Morgan pushed branches out of our way until we reached another trail.

"It's up here. This is their secret place." Cory announced almost happily.

I watched him closely, taking in his back and forth teetering on his feet and the way his tongue had licked his lips four times already, his eyes darting back and forth between us like he was anticipating something, or was excited. I stayed close to Reid as Morgan turned on his flash light pointing it towards the house.

"Reid, Flynn, check this out."

In large spray painted letters was LOD along with a pentagram.

Morgan checked underneath the stairs before walking up them, I followed leaving Reid outside with Cory.

"Stay here."

Once we were far enough away that I knew I wasn't going to be heard clearly, I spoke, "It's him,"

"I know," Morgan agreed after checking the other side.

"She's in there," sadness creeped into my voice, I hate when kids were killed.

He nodded and followed me inside, the door was conveniently left open. I shined my light inside landing on a pair of sneaker clad feet. There before us bloody and beaten laid a dead Cherish Hanson. Morgan seemed bothered by the dead body. I knew I was going to see her in my nightmares. I quickly jotted down her name in my journal for later.

"Why didn't we see it earlier?"

"I think we weren't expecting it to be him, but the minute he drove up he all but told us," Morgan said.

"She looks to be dead for a few hours. He must've killed her right away. Probably right before we met him," I stood up from examining the body. Her poor mother, I thought shaking my head, "Ok, how do you want to play this?"

"Just follow my lead,"

Morgan walked ahead of me, leading me down the stairs to an over dramatic, frantic Cory.

"She in there? Is she alright?"

"She's inside," I spoke up sitting down on the stairs and rubbing my temples. Morgan simply walked past the boy and Reid.

"Was she dead?"

Morgan ignored him and tried to get a signal on his cell. Cory looked at Reid then at me, I almost believed the hurt and devastating look on his face.

"Reid, I want you to go to the house and see if the deputies have come back."

"What?"

"We need the Sheriff and the crime scene team here." Morgan didn't take his protests and ordered him to go back. I kept an eye on Cory who was frowning, scrunching his face up, but not actually crying.

"I can't-I can't believe- Cherish." Cory muttered.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"I saw her the other day. It was a pep rally." Cory told Morgan who looked up at me when Cory looked back down at his feet.

Morgan sat down next to me on the stair case, a bit in front of me, his feet wide and his body not fully relaxed as he turned his attention back to Cory.

"Reid tells me you've read all the profiling books," Morgan began.

Cory actually smirked, "I'm actually kinda hoping to be one of you guys someday," He looked at us and Morgan laughed.

"Are ya? So, then you know what profilers do? You know that we look at a crime scene from a different perspective than regular cops, right? We look for more than just the evidence,"

I spoke up, leaning forward, "We try to pick up on the behavior of the killer. Like with this particular UNSUB would be classified as a disorganized killer,"

"Sounds like Zizzo, doesn't it?" Cory was trying so hard to have Zizzo take the fall, but there goes his tongue again darting between his lips. He was getting anxious.

"It does, but sometimes a disorganized killer only looks disorganized. Sometimes it's actually an organized, and smart person. Somebody who can manipulate a crime scene to make it look like somebody else did it," I explained to him.

"Based off that, we have to look for someone who might put themselves right in the middle of the investigation so he can influence things,"

Morgan stood up, "Especially if he knows exactly what it is we're looking for," Speaking directly to Cory.

Cory moved from the tree and Morgan threw a quick glance back at me before turning towards the boy. I stood and I unclipped my gun, ready to draw if needed.

"I mean, he wants to control this, right? Hmm? And that would extend to discovery. Wantin' the body found when and especially where he wants that body found."

Cory's back was to Morgan, but that last sentence got his attention and he turned to look him in the eye, "You mean me?"

"This was more than just a lucky guess, wasn't it?"

Shaking his head as if to convince us of his innocence, "I knew about the building,"

"You also knew about Zizzo and the satanic rituals," I told him.

"I was only trying to help," He shot back.

"Well, you did that. We couldn't have found this place without you,"

The air was tense and my body hot as I watched him realize we figured it all out. My hand was still on my gun.

"Hey, Morgan, Flynn, no one's up there." Reid announced coming from the tree line, he didn't even observe the tense situation beforehand just walked right in the path of Cory. Everything happened in a split second.

"Reid! Reid!" Morgan hollered as Cory pulled a gun and grabbed Reid.

I moved closer, gun raised, to stand by Morgan.

"Cory! Put the gun down!" I demanded.

"This got all messed up,"

"Don't be stupid."

"She wasn't supposed to be with him. It was his run. He runs it every day, not her,"

"Cory, listen to me. We can fix this," Morgan said.

"Just let Reid go, Cory," We began to inch closer as he inched back.

"I never meant to hurt her. But make no mistake, I will shoot your boy right here,"

"No, you won't," Morgan deadpanned. I glanced at him, my heart was beating a mile a minute and he seemed so calm.

The sound of the gun cocking had me gasp. Seeing Reid with a fully loaded gun to his head was one thing, but hearing that gun cock was drastically worse.

"Tempt not a desperate man. Put the gun down!" He screamed.

"Ok, alright you win," Morgan raised his hands taking his gun off Cory.

"Morgan!" I exclaimed.

"You too, lady!"

"Do it,"

I obliged and slowly began to lower my gun.

"Drop it. Drop the gun!" Cory was desperate now probably trying to figure out how to get himself out of this or how to charm his way through the trial either way, he was becoming more desperate and unorganized with every second.

"Ok. Ok. You win. I'm putting the gun down," I watched Morgan's gun fall to the floor and I reluctantly did the same. Here we stood with our hands up and I hoped this was a part of his plan.

"You're in control, Cory. Let him go,"

"For the evil is man's best force. Man must become better and eviler," Reid who was silent this entire time rattled off a quote.

"What?"

"That's what it's about, right? Zarathustra? The Superman? There's no moral obligation for killing someone if you're superior to them? But Nietzsche was speaking metaphorically about evolving as a species," Reid rambled.

"You're just a horny kid who wanted to get rid of the cheerleader's boyfriend," Morgan spit at him, his voice filled with a tone of fact.

"No."

"Yes."

"That was never my intent-,"Cory was angry now to be belittled into just a horny teenager lusting after a girl, made him turn his weapon to Morgan and Reid took his opportunity.

There was a struggle and Morgan tackled them both, a gunshot firing off as Cory hid the ground. I rushed over to Reid while Morgan struggled with Cory before decking him hard across the face.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. Reid smiled at me and nodded.

"What happened?"

"Him bringing us down here was way too much of a coincidence," Morgan responded.

"No, I got that. Did you have to tackle us both?"

I laughed. A loud boisterous laugh, "Scared your soft skin is going to bruise?" I asked Reid taking his arm to help him up.

"You're welcome, Reid," Morgan chuckled looking over his shoulder at me, "Good job, Flynn."

"I'm just glad it wasn't me in Reid's spot, he would have had a better grip on me that's for sure," I glanced at the resident genius, "How are your knees from bending down? Any muscle spasms?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Shut up, Flynn,"

Cory was taken into custody and we all said our goodbyes and we were up in the air within the hour. I was so glad my first case was only a short trip back to Quantico.

With heavy feet, we all went our separate ways to our vehicles.

"10 am tomorrow!"

"Thank God," Morgan hollered raising his first high in the sky with triumph. I laughed at him stopping at my vehicle.

He placed his duffel bag on top of his car and turned to me, "Flynn?"

"Hmm?" I frowned seeing the seriousness on his face, "Morgan, what's up?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel weak. You're not in any way weak. You're a strong woman with a strong mind and I don't want you to think I think less of you,"

I stared at him as he stepped closer to me, "I've known you for years now and I respect that you want to be in the midst of everything, I just don't want to see you hurt," his voice was soft and his body language was relaxed.

"I should be apologizing to you, Morgan. Not the other way around," I smirked up at him.

"It's no sweat,"

"No, I'm really sorry for how I spoke to you, it was uncalled for,"

"It was a defense mechanism," Morgan said.

"What?"

"You always assume people will say something to you because you're smaller than everybody else, you've probably been self-conscious of it your whole life, so you get defensive right off the bat," He explained.

"Now who's profiling who? Just accept my apology and go home, it's almost 03," I laughed hitting him playfully in his arm.

Morgan smiled down at me, chuckling, "Apology accepted, Miss Elise,"

"Oh, first name basis now? Wow, and all I had to do was get tough with you," I smiled, trying to stifle a yawn noticing we were the only two in the parking lot.

Morgan leaned into me nudging me with his arm, "Too tired to drive?"

"I should be fine," I responded pulling out my keys and trying to fit them into the lock, "My darn contacts,"

"Ah, ah, ah! Give me those, get in the passenger side. I'll drive you home," Morgan said, taking my keys from me he guided me over to the passenger side of my car.

"Fine," I mumbled grabbing his duffel off his car and climbed in after he got in and started the engine.

"Sleeping over, am I?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows at me as he pulled out into the road.

I rolled my hand to look at him, "Ha, ha, Derek. Now, drive and take me home, if you're too tired I have a couch, we'll get breakfast or something in the morning before work. I know this great place off the corner of my street, they make the best buttermilk pancakes. Even have the best homemade jam too-,"

"Elise,"

"Hmm?"

"You ramble when you're tired," he laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just really looking forward to breakfast,"

"Let me get this straight, we're on a first name basis, and now we're driving back to your place for a sleepover and there's a guaranteed breakfast in the morning? Woman, where have you been all my life,"

"Shut up, Morgan," I sneered before laughing, "Just drive,"

"Where to, Miss. Daisy?"

I smiled at him and stayed awake to give him directions to my apartment. Once inside I found him some sheets, blanket and a pillow, gave him a mini tour, said goodnight, and nearly passed out before I was fully dressed in my pajamas.

Being in the field was such an exhilarating rush, but I did know one thing: I'd have to up my caffeine intake.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review, please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has shown this story some love. I absolutely enjoy reading your reviews! This chapter will give you a peek into Elise's past, but not all of it will be revealed. That'll happen as the story progresses. I hope you like it, don't forget t review:)**

* * *

"I can't do it anymore, my fingers have ceased up, they're cramping," I groaned, resting my head against my cool desk.

"Reid?"

"No," he quickly said.

My head shot up and I swiveled in my seat "I didn't even ask anything yet!" I exclaimed waving my arms at him; he wasn't even looking at me, just typing away.

"I'm not typing the rest of your report,"

"What? Why would you think I'd ask that?" I wondered getting up from my seat as he closed his book and looked up at me.

"You asked me last week,"

"Oh, did I?" I picked up his stapler and he snatched it out of my hand. I frowned, "Reid, not even one report?"

"Nope."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morgan walk in from the kitchen carrying coffee. As he passed by I trailed behind him.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Hmm?" He sipped his coffee and sat down at his desk, "What can I do for you, sweet thang?" he flashed me his award winning smile and I laughed.

"You're never going to find a nickname to fit me, Derek. But...uh want to type the rest of my reports?"

"Let me call you sweet thang and I will," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Let me call you eyebrows and I'll let you call me sweet thang," I smiled at him, walking back to my desk.

He gave me the most 'I'm so done with you' face ever and I giggled, "If I had known serial killers required so much paperwork I would not have joined."

"What, and not let me see your pretty face everyday?"

"Save it for Garcia, big guy," I huffed and got up.

"Your reports aren't going to wait," Morgan reminded me.

"I know, I'm getting coffee."

An hour and a half later I finally finished my reports and headed home. Hotch had told us that after a grueling two months of non-stop cases we were cleared for leave. I felt a bit guilty for getting excited about leave when I'd only been apart of the group for a few months, but Hotch insisted I earned it just like everyone else.

I had completed my training rather quickly, anxious to jump into things.

Every time I drive home I was always surprised at how quickly I end up parked outside my apartment. It's like I was on autopilot. Once inside I locked my door, put the chain on, and made my way to the kitchen.

I had just gone shopping so my fridge was stocked. I grabbed a bottle of water and went back into my living room, turned my tv on, and plopped down onto the couch. Starting next week on Monday was our leave.

Derek invited me to go with him and Elle to a resort in Jamaica that a friend of his owned. I declined; I did want to go, but it was an important week for me next week.

I fought the urge to get out the photo album and look at his photos. No, I didn't need to make myself upset.

Feeling tired I glanced at my watch. Could I get in a quick shower before I succumbed to my tiredness?

7:35 pm.

I could.

"Boy am I glad I ate dinner already," I muttered to myself as I ventured through the apartment stopping by my bedroom to grab my pjs. The shower worked the kinks out of my sore muscles from the combat training class I took earlier this week.

I rubbed my shoulder, stretched a bit and settled into bed.

The next morning I dressed nice, nicer than usual. I pulled my curls back and French braided my hair, weaving a worn yellow ribbon through the braid and did my makeup. My outfit was a black dress with long sleeves, a pale yellow cardigan and I placed my stilettos by the door.

It was the last day before our leave started, and at work everyone immediately realized I was in a rare state. I didn't try to be, I honestly didn't. I got my coffee like normal and made my way to my desk. My mind wondering if I was going to see him this year or if he would be a no-show like the last five years.

"Elise?"

Noises came back fast and sudden and I looked up to see Morgan. He was leaning against my desk, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I gave my full attention; I forced a smile.

"Never mind what I said, are you alright?" His voice was filled with reasonable concern and his eyes searched my face.

I quickly glanced around noticing Elle and Reid had taken notice.

"I'm fine," a nervous chuckle escaped me.

"Now I know whenever a woman says she's fine that's never the case," We just looked at each other for a few seconds before he spoke, "I can tell you don't want to talk though. I'll change the subject."

We looked at each other and I frowned, "I thought you were changing the subject?"

"Oh, yeah I was, but yellow looks really good on you, I got distracted,"

I rolled my eyes, "Feeling flirtatious today, are we? Good thing the women of Jamaica will eat you up,"

"Oh, don't I know it," Derek laughed raising a brow, suddenly getting serious. "You're ok, though, right?"

"Yes, Derek. Go bother Reid or something, you're too excited about this trip that you're annoying me."

"Down girl, down. I'm just trying to help."

I don't know why him trying to help me was making me angry, but it was. I sighed and stood up from my desk walking past a confused Derek to go rummage through the fridge. I just needed to clear my mind. I didn't need for someone to ask me if I'm alright a million times when I'm not. This weekend was already going to be painful.

As I got a spoon and leaned against the counter eating my yogurt I saw Reid and Morgan talking by his desk. They both turned to me and I just threw my half eaten yogurt in the trash and walked out the bullpen and over to the elevator, smashing the down button, fighting back tears.

Behind me I heard footsteps.

"Derek can you just leave me alone?"

"He didn't send me," Elle said and I turned to face her.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's ok, you're upset, don't apologize to me. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but we're all hoping you're okay. It's weird seeing you so quiet, I'm not here to force out of you whatever it is that's gotten a hold of you, but I just want you to know I'm here to listen or talk,"

I smiled at Elle. "Thank you, I'm just-um, I-I don't mean to be rude, I really don't. I'm trying to prepare myself for this weekend. It's going to be a hard week that follows, so I'm just trying to prepare," I rambled, my fingers were beginning to tremble and my body was betraying me the more I thought of going to his grave. The more I thought of the day I lost him five years ago, the less control I had.

The elevator behind me dinged and I backed into it, wordlessly Elle looked at me like she understood. Her lips smiled and her eyes glinted with a hint of understanding as I watched her face slowly disappear behind the closed doors of the elevator.

I don't know what came over me because the second I exited the building my body was wracked with sobs and I quickly ran to my car. Inside I rested my head against the steering wheel. It had been so long since people have shown great concern for my well being. I tended to hide behind my sarcasm and knowledge.

Sobbing, I pulled down my visor to touch up my mascara. His photo was held to the visor with a yellow ribbon, like the one in my hair. I looked at the photo, taking in how happy I was. How big my smile was looking down at my little boy. I used to wear ribbons in my hair, young as I was I thought it was cute, and he had taken a liking to the yellow one, always pulling it out of my hair. I sewed one of the ribbons into his favorite overalls. I looked down at Theo, my baby boy, and remembered how happy I was the day the photo was taken. Jack had taken us to lunch in the park and Theo absolutely loved it.

I sighed and wiped away my tears, putting the photo back in it's place. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw a text from Elle. We were being dismissed in about ten minutes.

Come on, Elise, get ahold of yourself. I closed my eyes and calmed myself before I headed inside.

Morgan and Elle were laughing when I walked in; I must've looked confused because she saw me and waved me over.

"Did I miss the meeting?"

"Oh no, he just dismissed us, no meeting."

"No meeting? So unlike Hotch,"

"He's in a hurry like we all should be" Morgan said heading to the door "before they change their minds."

"We wouldn't want that!" I laughed. Morgan gave me a silent nod when our eyes locked and I nodded back. He then added a wink and I rolled me eyes, laughing.

"Have a great weekend!" Elle exclaimed as she hurried out the door saying something about how Morgan was walking too fast.

At my desk, I got a surprise.

Babies breath and white poppies were held together by a yellow ribbon. A card was addressed to me and I smiled looking around for Gideon. I found him standing at the entrance to the bullpen. He gave me a heartwarming smile before hiking his bag over his shoulder and heading out the door.

 _"What we have once enjoyed and deeply loved we can never lose, for all that we love deeply becomes a part of us."_

 _-Helen Keller_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! This chapter leads into the S1 finale and goes into Elise's backstory. My PM is always open if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer. Please read and review, I love getting reviews!_**

* * *

Flying back to Washington was quick and easy, mostly because my mind was somewhere else the entire flight. I checked into a hotel near the cemetery. The same one for the past five years; they remodeled it over the summer. It's not as run down anymore and the walls aren't a weird yellow orange. I laid in bed with a stack of files next to me, I was slacking on paperwork big time.

Jack's number sat scribbled across a post-it note stuck to the mirror. I haven't called it in a year; the phone call always goes the same: no one answers.

At first I had thought he had changed his number, but I ran it through the database and it was still his. I still have the same number too, so he knows who is calling... Unless he blocked me, but I only call once a year on the same day. He has to know it's me.

He had remarried two years ago, to a pretty school teacher named Evelyn. I had to force myself from digging into her background. I settled for their engagement photo in the local paper.

Why hadn't I remarried or gotten serious with anyone since Jack? Some would say I have commitment issues others would say I was still in love with Jack. I sighed and shut my laptop setting it on the nightstand.

I sunk into the stiff mattress pulling the sheets high up.

I would call him in the morning.

I dressed in a black button-down, black trousers and heels. My blazer, of the same color, hung off my chair as I tied the ribbon into my hair. Finishing off the knot at the top of my head I spun it so it laid against my neck. The air was thick with moisture today and my hair was beginning to frizz.

The blue post-it glared at me and I snatched it from the mirror, pulling my phone out, and quickly dialing.

No dial tone, just a voice saying the person I've reached wasn't available and to try again later. I needed to stop hoping that he'd pick up when he hasn't done it in five years.

My suitcase was packed and in the trunk of my rental car. My room was paid for and the sheets were folded neatly on the bed. I folded the post-it note back into my wallet and headed out the door, my heels echoing across the pavement.

Muscle memory took over and soon I was parked in the parking lot of the cemetery staring at the two figures ahead of me. I couldn't believe it, he actually came. Nerves began to take over as I made my way across the lawn passing familiar headstones. With each step closer my heart beat faster and my mind began to race.

They had their backs to me, but I could see Jack's birthmark behind his ear and hear his voice; it was deep and calm. The same way I remember it. I couldn't make out what they were saying just yet, I was either just not listening or too in awe that he actually showed.

"Jack?"

His body stiffened slightly at the sound of my voice. He turned around and our eyes locked. His green eyes were bright behind thick-rimmed glasses, his cheeks slightly rosy from the heat and a mass of curls hid his full lips. I frowned at the sight of Jack with a beard.

"Elise," His voice nearly melted me to my bones and the next thing I knew he was holding me. His large muscular frame held me so tightly. Memories of our life together came rushing to the surface. All these years I've been waiting to hear or see him, but now that he's here I'm worried it's too much.

"How have you been?" He asked me stepping back.

"I'm great, you?" I asked.

He smiled a genuinely happy smile and opened his mouth to answer but behind him, Evelyn turned to us, one arm snaking around his waist and the other-

"Pregnant. You're pregnant?" The words tumbled from my mouth as I stared at her hand resting on her round stomach.

"Seven months today," Evelyn smiled at me.

Jack sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry, Evelyn, sweetie this is Elise Flynn, my ex-wife and Theo's mother."

"Oh! I hadn't realized that's who you were, I thought you were trying to come on to Jack!" Evelyn joked, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

A nervous laughter trickled from my lips, "Been there, done that." Who the hell hits on somebody in a cemetery?

Evelyn laughed. "I've heard so much about you. Jack was right about your sense of humor, it always comes at the wrong times."

I'm not sure if she was trying to be funny or crass, but I did know one thing -I didn't like her. Now seeing her up close she was a spitting image of me. It seems like Jack has a very specific type. And this one doesn't have the history I do with him so she's even better.

I looked back at Jack. "Why are you here? You haven't been here the last five years,"

He shifted on his feet "I know. I couldn't bring myself-,"

"It's true! I didn't even know about you or Theodore until I got pregnant. Thought we'd pay respects to Jack Jr.'s. older brother."

I looked at Evelyn so blankly. We never called him by his first name, in the months he was with us we decided Theo fit him and joked we should have just kept it at Theo instead of naming him after my grandfather. Tears pricked my eyes and I forced a smile and a congratulations.

They were having a boy.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like my turn with my son, please," I couldn't even bring myself to look at Jack or his Elise 2.0. Everything about her was beginning to piss me off. How could she be so insensitive standing where she's standing? I may have lost him five years ago, but the pain is still there and for her to say-

"Elise," Jacks voice broke through my thoughts and I saw he was standing next to me alone.

"It's weird standing here."

"It's not ideal that's for sure," sarcasm flew off my tongue so quickly. My defense mechanism...just like Derek had said.

Next to me Jack shifted on his feet, "Do you-uh- do you ever wonder what it'd be like if it hadn't happened?"

"I used to all the time," I looked up at him to see him watching me. "I used to wonder how our life would have been like. You know, us still married, Theo running around with a sibling or two, or if you would have stayed in the Marines or not... But I stopped thinking about that a long time ago, Jack. I had to."

"I think about it all the time."

"Of course you do, we lost our son."

"No, I mean I think about life with you all the time..."

Frowning I turned to look at him. Anger bubbling up, "Jack you don't get to do that. You left. You left me to mourn by myself. I held out for months, waiting for you, but you never came back. I haven't been calling you these past five years to rekindle our marriage, I've been calling you so we can have closure and properly mourn our son."

"Elise, I was the one to find him. That image has haunted me for years. I deployed to get away from it all and then 9/11 happened and I couldn't just come back. I'm sorry I put you through that. I wish I could go back and fix it all. I still love you..."

"Oh, shut up Jack! You're married! You do realize she's a spitting image of me right?"

He didn't respond.

"You don't talk about me or your son, but marry a woman who looks like me? I thought I had issues, but you definitely take the cake on that one. And Jack Jr.? Really? You hated that when I suggested it,"

"Evelyn isn't you."

I laughed. "Keep telling yourself that..." I began to walk away. All these emotions were getting the better of me and this is not how I wanted to spend my day.

"You don't care that I still love you?" He asked.

I sighed, and turned to him. "You know, if you would have said this like... I don't know, maybe four years ago, then I would have cared. Jack, go take your wife home and I'll see you next year."

* * *

I left Seattle as quickly as possible. Spending all of my day on a plane and in a car. I didn't let what Jack told me affect how I felt. I needed to just push it aside and not dwell on it. As I drove home I thought about what else I could do on my leave. I could finish one of the books I started to read. Or catch up on my shows?

My cell phone buzzed on the seat next to me and I could see Jack's number flash across the screen. I parked in front of my apartment, opened my phone to take the call, and the decided I had nothing to say to him.

Annoyed and feeling a headache bloom I decided I was going to take a bath. My apartment was a welcoming sight. I was glad I had cleaned my apartment before I left because I didn't come home to the stiff smell of an empty place. Lavender and lemon invaded my senses and calmed my headache only slightly.

Hurriedly, I kicked my heels off and left my bags in my room, rushing to the bathroom to turn on the bath water. I had my tank top and short set folded on the sink and quickly undressed. The water was hot and soothing, instantly I could feel the last thirty eight hours washing from my body.

I kept my hair pinned up not in the mood to sleep with wet hair. My thought traveled back to the cemetery and my run in with Jack and his wife. Part of me wishes I wasn't so hard and part of me wishes I brought the journal that had all the things I wanted to say to him in it, with me. I wasn't even sure if I still had it, I probably lost in a move. I wrote it so long ago.

Theodores grave did have fresh flowers though. Evelyn must have placed them there, but my memory replays the moment over. There was bird feces on the right upper corner and I wished I'd seen it then.

Sighing, I glanced at the clock. I needed to get out now if I didn't want to fall asleep and drown. I always hated getting out of hot baths, it was always so cold. In one quick motion I stood up and nearly jumped out of my chest when the shrill sound of my ringtone echoed through the bathroom. I stared, hand to my chest, and curses on my lips at my phone buzzing on the counter.

Why was the FBI calling me at 3 in the morning?

* * *

 _ **It's a shorter chapter for sure, I wrote it over the course of three busy days. I'm going to be writing as much as I can until I catch up to where I stopped watching which is S3E8!**_

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Please, leave a review! I love hearing from you guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being gone for so long, but here is the next installment of Yellow Ribbons! Not much Derek and Elise interaction in this episode, but don't worry! It's more of a filler episode for the S1 Finale and S2 premiere. I hope you enjoy how I interweave Elise into this case:)**

 **Next chapter will be up soon! And if you ever have questions about Yellow Ribbons, don't hesitate to send me a PM!**

 **P.S. I'm so feeling Shemar Moore in S.W.A.T. Even his weird half beard chin facial hair is growing on me!**

* * *

I wrapped a towel around my body, securing it under my arms as I put the phone to my ear and listened to Penelope on the other end. She was rambling and crying at the same time.

"Penelope, calm down I can't hear a thing you're saying," I explained to her.

"Hotch is going to kill me!" She cried into the phone, "I shouldn't have been using the building's wifi-," and that's when she began to ramble so fast I put her on speaker and got dressed.

Something she said caught my attention though, and I quickly picked up the phone. "Wait, you got hacked?!"

"Were you not listening?! Yes, I got hacked! What do I do?"

"Why are you asking me I don't know computers like you do, try to fix it? Backtrack them?"

"I knew that, I knew that! I'm going to try and fix this before it gets worse!"

"Ok, just calm down and go sl-," the dial tone greeted me and I realized she hung up. So I sent her a text and went to sleep.

* * *

I was jolted from my sleep when my ringtone went off.

"Hello?" I groaned sitting up.

"Flynn I need you to come in," JJ said.

I checked my watch, "Well hello to you too this early morning. JJ, I was given leave just like everyone else-,"

"Elle is in jail and Hotch needs everybody right now. Try to get a hold of Spencer," she said hanging up.

What the hell is going on?

After I dressed in a pair of black straight leg jeans and a dark blue long sleeved top, I went to get my shoes by the front door only to see an envelope. It must've been slid under my door. I knelt down picking it up.

Inside was a smaller envelope with a photo. I quickly glanced at the front of the envelope to see if there was any address.

"That's odd," I turned my attention back to the photo and sucked in a deep breath. It was a photo of Theo and I asleep. It was worn around the edges and on the back in Jack's handwriting was the date. It was two days before he died.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Elise," 

"What the fuck, Jack?! You can't just drop something like this on me after five years. I thought I had all his photos,"

"I thought you'd like to have it,"

I sighed, "thank you, Jack,"

"Can we meet to talk? I think we have a lot to talk about. Evelyn and I are visiting her grandmother in D.C.," I could hear the way he was trying not to beg, I rubbed my temple.

"That's true we do, but I don't think you're ready for what I have to say. And how convenient that you're in town while I'm on leave," I explained placing the envelope and photo on the table by my door.

While I slipped my black boots on, the ones that had enough heel to give me a bit of height but were practical for work and my casual outfit, Jack rambled into my ear. I gathered my purse and away bag, my keys and slipped out the door with Jack still glued to my ear.

In my car I placed him on speaker until he gave the same excuse he had given me the other day.

"Jack, I'm busy. I'll call you later," I deadpanned hanging up.

I didn't want to think about him at all, but he was insistent on staying on my mind. How could he give the excuse of 'I found him and couldn't handle it?' I was getting angry now, could feel the tears threatening to break through.

I knew I'd probably have to see him in person... He was stubborn and never took no for an answer. That was one of the qualities I fell in love with. Fell in love with? Not had fallen in love with... It wasn't past tense for me, and that realization hurt more than anything.

Seeing him after all these years seemed to bring it all to the surface. I must not have buried it deep enough.

I was already at work. Car idling in the parking lot, my hands gripping the steering wheel buzzing of my phone pulled me away. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm on my way, JJ...oh shit, I forgot. I'll try him now,"

Quickly, I gathered my bag and turned my car off. On the passenger side floor was another manilla envelope. How did I miss this? Was this another photo from Jack?

Across the front in cursive was my full name and in that moment I knew it wasn't Jack. Something wasn't right here. I don't just get random envelopes especially not ones left in my car. I tucked it under my arm and dialed Spencer as I exited my vehicle. The call went straight to voicemail and I hurried up to the office. The envelope growing heavy with mystery.

I reached our bullpen and immediately dropped my things by my desk. Spencer's desk was untouched and so was Elle's and Morgan's. I sat down waiting to see JJ, or Hotch; somebody. The envelope sat on my desk, and something was telling me not to open it, but I ignored it and ripped it open.

Inside, was a piece of paper with a poem on it, in the same beautiful cursive as on the envelope. I didn't read it because a photo caught my attention. It was of Derek and I in the parking lot after my first field case and another photo of me walking into my apartment. On the back was just one word:

Fortuitous. 

I frowned and read over the poem.

"The death of a beautiful woman, is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world." Edgar Allan Poe.

Written below in large bold letters were two simple, but gripping words.

SAVE HER

Save her? As in save me? I quickly shoved the photos and paper into my drawer and went to go look for Penelope having the urge to let my mind make sense of it as I walked. I found her frantic and talking to herself as she unplugged her computers.

"Hey, Pen?" I stood in the doorway waiting for her to answer, but she seemed to be so engrossed in what she was doing I only waited a few more seconds before leaving. Her guilt must be eating her alive. They hacked her.

"What's the deal with Elle?" I asked JJ who I saw in the break room.

"She was arrested for murder early this morning,"

"Murder? What the hell?"

"Hotch went to Jamaica and Morgan is there trying to clear her name. There was a blood trail leading to her door and a body in another room- without a head. Gideon even got a head in the mail,"

"A whole body though? Could Gideons head belong to Elle's body?"

JJ looked up at me, "Those are the questions of the day," she seemed overwhelmed, her voice was high and strained and I noticed her hands were shaking.

"Don't stress too much, okay? Hotch will get her cleared and they'll be back here in no time," I reassured her.

She thanked me and I let her be. My feet carried me to Gideon's office. He was staring at a baseball card in an evidence bag, deep in thought.

"Heard you got sent a head,"

He looked up at me shifting in his seat before waving his hand gesturing for me to come in. The distance to his desk was quick and I debated on whether or not I should tell him of the weird poem and photos I got.

"Hotch called and said they were on their way back. Elle didn't kill the guy," the way he said it was like he was expecting me to question if they were sure or not.

"Good, I-uh-,"

A knock interrupted us and I looked to see JJ. "Hey, um, I just got a really strange delivery,"

"Strange as a head in the middle of the night?"

JJ handed him the shadow box and what appeared to be a butterfly inside.

"A butterfly?" I asked her.

"That's a pale clouded yellow butterfly. They're indigenous to Europe. Britain mainly," JJ explained, her tone was one of caution as I'm sure her mind was trying to make sense of her delivery.

"She has been searched for yet never found," Gideon held up another price of evidence with the same words as my letter written boldly across the front.

I held a finger up "I guess it's a good time to say that I got a weird poem in the mail and those exact same words too,"

All three of us exchanged worried looks and Gideon asked the question we must've all been thinking.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

I sat at my desk studying the photo of Derek and I, worried that this could be taken the wrong way. The photo was just recently too so this person had to be watching me for awhile. While the rest of the team were flying back to D.C. we were able to figure out who the head belonged to.

JJ was waiting for Hotch, Elle and Morgan to arrive. I glanced at her and saw her head to the doors at the front of the bullpen and saw Gideon leave his office. They must've arrived.

When I reached my team Hotch was quoting something.

"What's that, a poem?" I asked standing next to Derek who gave me a small nod.

"I got a phone call last night before Morgan called from Jamaica," Hotch informed us.

"Any mention of a "her"?" Elle asked Hotch.

"You must help him save her,"

"So there's a him now, too?"

"I think he means Reid," Gideon said matter of factly.

"Reid?" 

"We need to regroup,"

And in just a few moments we had twenty more questions to answer. We all ended up at the table, Derek was already on his second cup of coffee and I could tell Elle was wired right, trying to stay awake by pacing behind us.

"So, clearly we have a psychopath intent on drawing us into his game."

"Playing with us."

"Then let's return the favor," I glanced at Elle thinking, why was she always so brazen?

"He kept telling us repeatedly to save 'her.' Who's 'her'?"

Gideon spoke up next,"The items he sent us must be some kind of clues."

"Let's get them up on the board." Hotch ordered.

"I got a Nellie Fox baseball card from 1963, and I got a head in a box."

"Safe to say we're not pinning the head to the board, right?" I joked laughing. JJ just looked at me, "Sorry, my sense of humor sucks,"

"I got a rare butterfly in a shadow box." JJ said as she began to write on the whiteboard.

"And repeated messages to save "her"?" Hotch added.

Behind me, still pacing Elle said, "I got the decapitated body and a nice visit to Jamaican police headquarters,"

"I got an Edgar Allan Poe poem about how poetic the death of a woman is," I added shifting in my seat and opting to not speak of the photos.

"Reid called from Nevada. He's on his way back with a skeleton key and a note he got too." I had forgotten about Reid until Gideon had mentioned him.

"And the guy who called me said the youngest holds the key." Hotch told us.

"That's Reid," I really wished Elle would stop pacing she was making me antsy.

"Ok, but wait a minute. Unsubs, they don't contact us this way. I mean, they might taunt us, dare us to catch 'em. But they don't drag us into their fantasy." Derek said.

He made a good point. This man sought us out for a reason.

"Why not?" JJ asked him.

"Because they're sexual fantasies. I mean, taunting is a show of power, but making us the object is... I don't know what the hell that is," Derek was utterly confused and so was I.

"Something else about the baseball card. Nellie Fox was one of the stars of the 1959 White Sox. I went to almost every game with my father that year. Fox was my hero," I watched Gideon lean back in his seat as he spoke, "So is it a coincidence that he sends this to me? Or does he know how I feel about him?"

"I became obsessed with Edgar Allan Poe after my parents died. The only poem I read for months afterward was the poem I received in the note. He helped me come to terms with their deaths" I revealed, sure it meant something to the case.

"I collected butterflies when I was a little girl. That's how I knew what was in the box," JJ said.

"So then he knows us." Derek declared.

I listened to my teammates try to make sense of it all. Especially how he knew where we all were. I didn't even hear Penelope until she began to talk, all eyes on her.

"He got that from the bureau computers. Your locations are always in there so they can find you if they need you. I checked the log. The hacker was definitely in the personnel folders. There were room numbers to the hotel in Jamaica, the address of Gideon's cabin. There's a lot of information in those databases..."

"Have you figured out how he was able to get into the bureau's computers?" Hotch asked her, his voice calm.

Penelope seemed to falter at his question and I leaned forward, picking up her slight shift.

"I'm- I'm still working on that..."

You didn't need to be as skilled as any of us in this room to know that she was hiding something.

"Garcia, if you know something-"

"No- um..."

My heart sank for her. Her body language was screaming guilt and I sighed rubbing my temple as she tried to come up with words. Soon they flowed out of her so fast and the atmosphere in the room shifted instantly.

"Oh, Garcia! No, no, no..." Derek groaned coming to the realization just like I had.

"I don't understand," Hotch turned to us.

"She used wireless internet to play the game," I explained.

"By wirelessly hacking into the net here to get online, the hacker could have gotten into my computer first, and I have far less protection on my laptop."

"And he could have gotten into the entire bureau's computer system this way?"

"Yeah, it's possible."

"Playing a game?" Gideon asked getting up from his chair he turned to her "how can you be that stupid? Information, files. You have a responsibility."

"I know, sir. I'm so sorry. But I found him."

That got all our attention.

"I know who he is, the hacker. His name is Giles, Frank Giles. He lives in Arlington, Virginia, four miles from here. I have his address,"

"Garcia, you said Giles?" Derek asked her.

* * *

In seconds we were in our SUVs and speeding to the address. SWAT led us into the building and local police kept watch outside.

A dingy, run down apartment building with rats in the hallways and people strung out on drugs in the rooms. Raiding a building to get to an UNSUB always gave you a heavy dose of adrenaline and Elle next to me was no longer tired.

We all followed the SWAT team, ready to put this at bay. In the moment before the door to Frank Giles' apartment was kicked in by Derek, I had a sickening feeling that this was just the beginning of a very long day.

The door slammed hard against the wall and we entered quickly, clearing the large yellow walled room to come to two brown closed doors.

"Frank Giles! FBI!"

"Come out, Giles!"

No answer. Derek and Elle swung the doors open and stopped abruptly.

"What-," I began, but stopped, also at the sight of a large sword impaling a man.

"The fuck. This isn't King Arthur," I gasped reading the writing on the wall.

"Here thy quest doth truly begin."

* * *

Please read and review! I love reading your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

In the few minutes it took me to rationalize what it could possibly mean, the rest of the team was already starting to investigate. Everyone began to assess the crime scene and the S.W.A.T. team filed out, a few comments like "this is not what I do," or "have fun," could be heard as they left the room.

I slapped on some gloves and walked past Derek who was examining the sword, to get a closer look at the writing on the wall.

The blood was dry; a dark reddish brown, and as I placed a hand lightly across the bottom part of the letter 'Y' it flaked off onto my glove.

"He's been here a while," I said aloud.

"He's definitely playing with us."

Behind me, Derek was on all fours, his head close to the ground as he looked at the sword that pierced the carpet below. My eyes flickered to the gun on his hip and the shirt that rose ever so slightly with his movement. I could see a bit of skin, and could feel my face flush.

I averted my eyes to listen to Elle explain that the man who had the sword sticking out of him, was indeed Frank Giles.

"There's a big bag of money sitting right here on the dresser" Derek said as he looked at the bills.

"So Giles took Harris to Jamaica to kill him, and then the UNSUB killed Giles," Hotch said.

"Yeah, but he paid him first,"

"Why pay him if he's going to kill him?" I asked.

"He's apparently well-funded." Derek replied.

"He could be showing that money isn't a problem and he'd spend as much as he needs to to get our attention" added Gideon.

"He said these were unrepentant bad men. Are we looking for some kind of vigilante?" Hotch asked him.

"No. The bodies are nothing but a way to get us interested. They're game pieces. The killings are secondary,"

I smiled slightly, glad I was right in my speculation.

"Well, this guy likes to write things in blood on the walls," Elle turned to the wall I stood by, her eyes roaming over the writing on the wall, while her lips pointed out the obvious.

Leaning against the lone dresser with the bag of money, Derek spoke up. "All kinds of cult and demonic significance to that,"

"Thy? Doth? Quest? Thy quest doth truly begin. Why start phrasing things like this now?"

"All the other messages were in modern English,"

"Maybe this is the first one the unsub actually wrote."

"So we're looking for Shakespeare?"

"Of this is the first one he wrote then who was the other person who contacted us?" I asked Derek.

He glanced at me, "Giles, maybe?"

"Hey, guys?" Gina, a fellow agent who was helping us spoke up. "There's something etched on the blade."

Instantly we all came in closer, Hotch kneeled down reading it aloud, "to learn of what should next be done, leave the blade 'till the hour be none."

"Hour be none?"

"Leave the blade. Elle, move for a second - move to your left. The bed's in the middle of the room-"

"-Which isn't by chance-"

"-And maybe the light from here casts a shadow and points to something."

"Like a sun dial shows time?" I asked, "that's pretty intricate,"

"Come on. Are we in the middle of an Indiana Jones movie?" Elle asked her voice showing her annoyance.

"The hour be none?"

"Midnight is 00:00 hours in 24-hour time. Would that be none?" Derek wondered.

"Midnight wouldn't cast a shadow." Hotch observed.

"Hour be none..."

"It's 3-,"

Reid's voice cut me off "3 pm. Hey, guys, Garcia told me where to find you."

"3 pm?"

"It's medieval. The days used to be broken into hourly intervals. The canonical hours of the breviary. Prime: 6 AM. Terce: 9 AM. Sext: 12 Noon. None: 3 PM. And Vespers: 6 PM."

As Reid explained it to Gideon, Derek and I shared a look. Elle just watched him with a slight smile,"Reid, do not ever go away again."

"I mean... I was about to say that," I chimed in, and Elle just looked at me.

"But you didn't."

I looked at her for a moment, that's got to be her exhaustion talking. I ignored her comment and turned my attention back to the group. Next to me Derek rubbed my arm as if to say she didn't mean it.

"Everything this guy does is a clue,"

"Ok, but, guys, it's 4:35. What do we do, leave the blade in 'til 3 PM tomorrow?"

"We just have to fake it, right Reid?" I asked him.

"Elise is right. If we can block this window out..." his mind began to work quickly.

* * *

Reid kneeled by the blocked window, a flashlight shining across the room at the adjacent wall.

"The sun is right here at 5 PM. Morgan, follow the shadows as I move the light higher."

"Ok, and do what?" He moved objects out of the way and set himself in front of the wall, ready to help.

"Tap."

"There's gotta be something in the wall," I said watching as the light rose and the shadow contorted. Derek followed it tapping against the wall. He reached a hollow spot, turning to us as Elle said something about it being an Indiana Jones movie again.

"Feels like the wallpaper's been replaced."

Hotch told him to tear it open and Derek pulled out his pocket knife cutting into the wall. The wall peeled back effortlessly and inside was a box.

"It's a box!"

"Yes, we can see that," I quipped.

"Pull it out," Hotch ordered.

"Wait, wait are we sure that's safe?"

"What, you think it's a bomb? You think he'd be playing this game just to blow us up?"

"He'd have already done that as long as we've been standing here," Derek said before pulling the box out. The mention of time made me think about how many times my phone rang in the hour and half we'd been standing here. It buzzed in my pocket one more time and I reached in, turning it completely off.

Derek placed the box on the nightstand. It was old, and almost looked like a jewelry box. He attempted to open it. "Its locked. You want me to break it?"

"No. We should process it first,"

Gideon who had been oddly silent this whole time spoke up, "The youngest holds the key."

We all looked to Reid who pulled out a small envelope, coming over to the box. He slid the key out of it, put it in the keyhole, and the lid opened, music flowing freely.

"Schubert. The Trout Quintet," I glanced back at Gideon. He was kneeling beside Hotch, a tired look on his face.

"Never would it be night, but always clear day to any man's sight," Reid read the note that was in the box and Elle didn't seem pleased with the findings.

"The lid. There's a little tab right under the lock."

When Derek pulled back the tab, a lock of blonde hair and a CD fell out. In bold letters "thy quest" was written along the bottom of the CD. It seemed like we were on a wild goose chase to fulfill some weird fetish of the UNSUB's. All I know is that this case kept getting more interesting by the minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Once back at the office, I went to the bathroom to check my phone. I had thirteen missed calls from Jack. Five years ago this would have had me panic, but right now it just made me mad.

I deleted the call log not even bothering to listen to the voicemails and made my way to where everyone else was. I pulled up a seat and sat next to Hotch. Everyone was watching the television screen. A man sat at a desk, and Hotch noticed he walked funny.

"Looks like he's injured or something."

The mans face wasn't visible, but his silhouette was bulky and uneven. His voice was even more worse for wear.

"I assure you... You'll all understand in the end why it must be this way. You might even thank me."

"Don't hold your breath, scumbag," Elle scoffed.

I glanced at her, her attitude had been odd all day. I chalked up her remarks earlier to being tired, but now I couldn't help but think she might not be handling the job well. She had been here longer than me, but before me she had been the newest addition to the team.

"You now know you're on a quest. A young girl's life depends on the successful completion of it."

The camera cuts to a young woman in what looks like a dungeon. She's angry and throws things at the door. The door with bars on the window.

"As you can see, she's quite beautiful... And in distress. Now please listen closely, for there is only one rule, and this rule must be followed. The one rule is... Only the members of your team may participate in the quest. Jason Gideon," then a photo of Gideon and Hotch flashed across the screen," Aaron Hotchner," a close up of Hotch, "Derek Morgan, Elle Greenway, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and last but not least, Elise Flynn,"

"A quest must be completed in the proper way or it isn't a quest, is it? That's it. One rule. Simple. Now, you will be receiving an item soon that will hold the final clue you'll need to finish the quest. You will find you will also need a book which has inspired many an adventure like mine. Believe me when I tell you, I truly hope to see you all soon."

"It will be a successful end to this adventure... For all of us." The video cuts out leaving us all in awkward silence.

Already angry and tired, Elle speaks first. "This guy's got pictures of us?"

"What do we do now?" Reid asked, concerned.

"The lock of hair's being analyzed for DNA. There might be something on file," Hotch said, all we could do was wait for that to come back and for the next clue to show up.

JJ went to get the video enhanced and Hotch instructed us to get the clues up on the board.

"Wait, we're going to play this guys game?" Elle asked.

"We don't have much of a choice, Elle," I said.

Behind us Gideon walked out and Hotch followed; we all looked at each other, worried.

"Is it me or has he been acting funny all day?" I asked Derek, who nodded in agreement.

"I think we're all tired," he said.

I stood up. "I'll write everything on the board. Butterfly, key, baseball card, an Edgar Allen Poe poem," I scribbled quickly, "anything else?" I asked, turning to the group.

Hotch came rushing in throwing a piece of paper onto the table, "this was delivered to my house," he said quickly leaving again.

"I just had to say something..."

* * *

We taped the paper to the board. It was just a bunch of numbers. We weren't even talking at this point, we were just staring at the paper, everyone's eyes heavy.

"I'll go get us coffee. We're too sluggish to process this," I said and I heard a murmur of thanks as I left the room. My trip to the kitchen wasn't long, but by the time I got back they had already figured out the name of the girl and that the numbers spelled out a certain sentence and word in a book.

I handed everyone their coffees, and Derek and Elle drank theirs quickly, while Reid just held his, his mind too occupied with trying to figure this out that he forgot his coffee.

"The answer's gotta be up there somewhere," Elle mumbled.

"JJ," Gideon's voice cut through the room, "get some reporters here as soon as possible,"

"For what?"

"Just say we need help on a new case." Gideon went as fast as he came.

"Press conference?"

"Isn't that breaking the only rule we have?" I asked sipping my coffee.

Within the hour JJ was was on tv with a sketch of the man that came to Hotch's house. The press conference was broadcast publicly.

The momentum of the day seemed to come to a halt and I left the room, my eyes growing heavy. I had gotten more sleep than Derek and Elle, but I think the stress and fast pace of the day was wearing on me. In my desk I kept mints or chewy candy to help when I stayed late to work on reports. As I rummaged through my drawer, I heard Hotch tell Agent Anderson to take Elle home.

"I'll take her, Hotch," I said walking over to them.

"I want you here, helping,"

"You've got Reid up there and I don't think we're going to figure it out any time soon, at least let me follow in her car so someone else doesn't have to later. It'll be quick."

He sighed and nodded his head, and Elle handed me her keys.

I parked next to Anderson and followed them inside. Elle seemed ready to collapse. I went and placed her keys on the hook in her kitchen and when I came back Anderson was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Elle.

"I don't know," she mumbled taking her shoes off.

"I'll be right back." I ran out of the house to see he was already gone. Did he not understand he was supposed to stay?

"He left. I'll stay until Hotch sends him back," I told her.

She nodded.

"Elle are you alright? You almost bit my head off back there at the crime scene."

She glanced up at me. "Sorry about that, when I get tired I get cranky."

"It's ok, just get some rest," I told her. Getting the feeling I was going to be here for a while, I took my badge and wallet out and placed it on the bookshelf, then went to lock her door, but my phone buzzed again. "It's probably Hotch, I'll take this outside so I don't wake you."

I stepped outside just beyond the front door and flipped open my phone. It was an unknown number and my blood ran cold.

"Jack? Stop calling me! If I didn't answer the first thirteen times why do you think calling me from an unknown number is any better?" Angry, I held the phone tightly waiting to hear his horrible excuse, but nothing came from the other end.

"Hello?"

"I had one rule." The voice from the tape answered back; a distinct echo could be heard, and I spun around to see a man dressed in black with a low hat obscuring his face, aim a gun at Elle and fire.

I dropped the phone and reached for my gun, but he turned to me firing, the bullets piercing the glass as it shattered around me.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to apologize for not updating in years. I have taken a few if not most of my stories over to Wattpad. My username is AndWrite. The Sun Shines Beight for You has been rewrked and The Lighthouse has been updated and has two chapters left till completion. I hope youre able to read them over there.

Thank you.


End file.
